The Guild
The Guild The Guild is an organisation set up across the kingdom that helps resolve any issues and problems that a client may have they desire to be completed. These tasks can range from menial to the extreme, anything from searching for lost cats, to bodyguarding, security, escort jobs, building work, craftsmen, negotiation, rescue operations and monster slaying can be included. Guilders are all ranked from Ranks A to H, A being the highest, and H the lowest. Ranks are given to identify the Guilder’s level of ability and also showcase the difficulty of the mission, the higher the mission, the higher the rank. A Guilder can only accept a mission of which they are equal or higher in rank to, otherwise for their safety they are prevented from doing so. The only way in which a lower ranked Guilder can participate on a high ranked mission is if they join the party of a Guilder who is of a high enough rank. The responsibility for that mission and the lower ranked guilders’ safety then falls on that Party Leader. Guilders can increase their Rank depending on the success of their mission, which is determined by a number of factors, including speed, communication, responsibility and safety. Guilders can rank up to Rank C comfortably by being successful and specialising in a certain area, such as monster slaying, however Guilders can only reach Rank B and A by being successful in all possible aspects. A powerful fighter but a poor negotiator will never reach the higher ranks. Every Guild is managed by two Guilders who are Rank A and B respectively. Both of these Guilders of the Clockwork Town branch are currently away on a mission. A Rank C Guilder will always serve as the Guild’s secretary. Every Guilder has a magickal ID, which is a simple card that displays their photo, name and rank. The card internally keeps a log of the number of points and mission records that the Guilder has been on, which means a Guilder can complete a mission at any Guild branch throughout the kingdom and have their rank and point automatically adjusted precisely. There also exist rumours that there is a Rank S, which is above Rank A, although what that entails is a mystery as there have been no official reports of anyone holding such a Rank. If a person was to be of such a high rank, however, they would not reveal this. Killing is not permitted. The Guild is not the Law. Anyone who does this, whether on purpose or accident will face severe consequences. Except for monsters, they’re generally fair game. But thieves, bandits etc, Guilders can be expected to be punished. Age limit to join the Guild is 18. Characters who are younger are not permitted, although there can be exceptions, depending on the individual. But it is generally regarded as too dangerous for young people. Clockwork Town: Clockwork Town Guild: Leader: Rize (Rank A) Second in Command: Kara (Rank B) Secretary: Marise (Rank C)